


How he became the boss

by HanaNaraku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Claiming Bites, Death Wish, Gaster Blasters, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Poison, Revenge, Underfell Aaron, Underfell Chillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Shyren, Undyne - Freeform, monster children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNaraku/pseuds/HanaNaraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored at his station Sans decides to reminisce about when he and Papyrus first arrived at Snowdin and how Papyrus somehow gets tangled up in a gang. To save his brother Sans does something that is frankly, pretty stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> So I've changed a few things due to the fact that I am going to continue this.  
> Hope you enjoy as the adventure will continue...

It was a miserable day.

The snow was coming down heavily, there was a cold wind and Sans was stuck at his sentry station. Worst of all however, is that the human wasn’t due to arrive for months! Yet here he was, freezing cold in the horrible weather, because it was his ‘job’.

At least he was due to go home soon, just another hour of this, then he could leave. Course if he really wanted to then he could go now as Papyrus wasn’t supposed to check on him today, should his memory be right. But some rat would tell on him and he’d receive a beating from him, so maybe for this once he’ll just stay put.

Tapping his bony fingers on the desk he sighed.

However, monster children could be heard laughing in the distance, unusual but interesting. He glanced around to see faintly an outline of two children kicking another on the ground, laughing as they pleaded only to be kicked harder. He didn’t intervene, nor did he continue watching but rather he lazily slumped his body over his station, remembering when he and his brother would also do that when they were children.

\-----

When he was around ten years of age, and after the ‘accident’ in the labs, he took a hold of his younger brother and ran. It was unfortunate that his brother had sustained an injury to his head between the fight but he knew back then, that they had to run and never go back.

Even back then, his brother had a knack for being violent as by the time he had reached Snowdin, his bones were scratched and even had bite marks in them. It was just his brother’s way of saying he was scared and confused but obviously would never admit that.

When they got there, they were fortunate enough to claim that empty house as it was clear that other monsters wanted it but never worked up the courage to do so, seeing as though it was so close to Chillby’s. One of the nastiest monsters around, once again they were fortunate as even he developed a small soft spot for the two, mainly himself though he doesn’t return the feelings that way, it had its perks.

With the protection of Chillby, they both would settle in to this environment. Or so Sans thought.

Even though they had Chillby’s word that he would protect them from other monsters that did not apply to the younger monsters, as his brother would get them into trouble only for Sans to take the hits.

There was one time in particular that stuck out to Sans and that was when Papyrus had joined a gang, he never understood why his brother joined or why he was suddenly so eager to leave it neither.

It was a really cold day that day.

When Sans had gone downstairs to cook breakfast for himself and Papyrus, he was surprised to see him awake and watching MTT. He looked exhausted and drained, though back then Sans had assumed he stayed up all night as MTT had a major influence on him when he was young.

“morning papyrus” Sans said though Papyrus just put up his hand in response.

Sans shrugged him off and made a bowl of cereal, MTT branded of course. Whilst he had a bottle of mustard instead. It worked like a coffee for him back then, Chillby said that it would be good for him. Didn’t realise it worked like a drug and was addictive. Even today he still can’t go a day without one bottle.

Handing Papyrus the bowl, he tucked in but never took his eyes away from the screen. It was strange since it didn’t even look as though Papyrus was listening or paying attention.

“what do you wanna do today?” Sans asked, trying to provoke his brother out of whatever state of him he was in.

Papyrus sighed and stopped eating, placing the half empty bowl on the side table.

“I’m gonna go out on my own Sans” Papyrus said, not fully looking towards him.

“oh right. meeting that girl undyne again huh?” Sans smiled smugly as his brother protested, lashing out at him before storming off upstairs.

His brother was cute back then.

Though it was strange that he didn’t come back out for a long time. Sans waited for him, even turned off the TV. just so he could listen to any movement. Nothing.

Worried he went upstairs himself and held his head near the door. There was an all mighty breeze coming from under the door.

“papyrus? open the door” Sans said knocking lightly.

There was no reply so he banged harder on the door, demanding that he open it or else he’d take one of his action figures. Still nothing. Worried thoughts drifted into his mind and without haste he forced the door open with his magic only to see that Papyrus had gone out through the window.

Dashing to the window he could see where his brother headed thanks to the trail left behind in the snow. Using his magic to teleport he wound up outside the home and followed the footsteps.  
They went on for a while, even through the thick forest, which Sans advised would be best avoided, due to it being so easy to get lost. Nevertheless he carried on walking a fast pace, until the trail stopped.  
Looking up he realised that they stopped outside a cave. Sans felt a tad guilty, perhaps this was just a place his brother went to vent out steam? Or just a little hangout that he and Undyne had found.

Taking a step back, he was going to leave when he heard a small scream from the cave. His eye glowed with panic once more, but he ran and teleported as fast as he could through the cave. As he reached a path which was divided, he panted and rested for a moment as he felt drained from using much of his magic.

When his breathing calmed, he listened again for any kind of noise.

“L….. M… GO…”

He heard faintly from the left, someone yelling, he followed the noise that echoed from the walls. He walked this time so his presence wouldn’t be so easily detected, should there be a threat. Other monsters could be heard, some were laughing whilst another, possible the eldest sounded as though he was forcing someone to do something. With all the different noises, Sans couldn’t make out the words coherently.

“suck on…”

“what a lo…ser”

“weak”

All these monsters talking at once was such an annoyance. However, when he reached the end of the path he clung onto the side and peaked over to see Undyne being held by her hair in the air, but she didn’t seem to look in pain, rather she was trying to land hits on the one holding her. Of whom just laughed.

Looking around the room, he saw the possible ‘boss’ holding onto something small. It would bite its arm before licking it better, then punching it in the gut. Sans couldn’t see who from this angle but he did see another child monster in a different corner, it was a she, and she seemed to be holding her head and mumbling that she was sorry. Undyne seemed bothered that she couldn’t go over and soothe them as she would call out there name.

“Alphys! Just you wait I’ll be there! LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!” She said landing a hard punch on its stomach, only for the monster to laugh harder and flex his muscles.

Not wanting to watch this display anymore, he was about to make himself known when the ‘boss’ suddenly stood up, gaining the attention of all the other monsters.

“He has agreed to join us… haven’t you… Papyrus” it hissed as the small one stood in front of him, his body covered in bite marks and an empty look in his eyes. It seemed as though he wasn’t present, mentally.

Sans felt his soul skip a beat as Papyrus was shoved by the boss so that he fell over, the other monsters laughed at him. Before they would pick him up, only to shove him back down.

Sans had seen more than enough and ran into the room.  
“What who is that!?” one said as Sans summoned bones and flung them towards the monsters. Some were weak and perished after a few bones hit them, whilst many others withstood the attack.

They themselves were about to attack Sans when the boss held up his hand.

“Hold on” he said, the others dropped their attacks and watched as the boss walked up to the small skeleton.

“who the fuck do you think you are?” Sans spat as the boss grinned.

“I’m the boss and I don’t appreciate you coming here and taking out my pals”

“well I don’t appreciate you doing that to my brother” Sans never looked away, his eye glowed a bright red.

“What? He wanted me to teach him how to be tough. That’s all I’m doing”

“but what about…” Sans started but the other monster was quick to answer.

“The other two? They are female monsters and aren’t supposed to be tough, they are to stay home for the males” He smiled smugly, even glancing over towards Undyne.

“let them go…” Sans felt his hands tremble with anger, although it was interpreted as though he was scared.

The boss made a gesture with his hands and the monsters took the two female monsters out of the room. Though Papyrus was left behind.

“and him”

“I don’t think so short man” The boss said, taking a step back, “you’d be best leaving now…”

“i’m not leaving without him” Sans said whilst gathering his magic, concentrating on it.

“Heh... you are misunderstanding the situation here… your brother wanted to join us, can’t you allow him that?” he said, whilst conjuring a pun behind his back.

“what do you mean he wanted to join?” Sans said.

“He realised that we are a powerful gang in the underworld, he wanted power and so with time he will get that. He obviously realised that I was a better older figure for him then you, if he left you”

Sans threw a bone at the monster, of whom dodged swiftly getting closer towards him. He continuously mocked him and rambled on about how he was superior then him in every way. Sans kept his focus on throwing bones, which seemed to differentiate in size.

Even when the monster was hit, he never seemed fazed by it and got increasingly closer to him. To Sans’ surprise he pounced in the air, revealing his weapon and shot it, it started as one pellet but quickly split into thousands of pellets, unable to move he felt a large amount of them going into his jacket and through his bones, some scrapped against them painfully whilst others completely split the bones. Somehow though he had technically not lost any hp. But he could no longer stand and fell down.

“Weak. Just as I thought” the boss laughed as he grabbed the small skeleton by the neck, lifting him into the air, he had no energy left to resist, “No wonder your brother wanted to join our gang, hanging around with such a pathetic weakling” he punched Sans in the stomach continuously.

Papyrus still dazed throughout this seemingly snapped as he realised that Sans never took his eyes away from his and muttered, I’m sorry over and over.

Papyrus could not stand by and watch his brother be beaten like this, how he struggled to keep his hp up.

“Let him go!” Papyrus muttered as he clenched his fists, conjuring up a variety of weirdly disfigured bones.

“What was that?” he mocked as the young one dashed with all his might and threw the bones into the boss’ side, it did nothing but he did not give up. Rather he used his fists to punch the monster all over the body, in an attempt to find his weak spot.

Time however, was of the essence as Sans was losing consciousness, should that happen then he would no longer be able to keep his hp from falling. Realising this Papyrus worked harder and yelled at him, pleading to let his brother go. Tears streaming down his small face as he was ignored.

“You said that- that…” Papyrus hiccupped but could not say due to him sobbing.

“I know what I said kiddo but your brother needs to be taught a lesson” he gave the skeleton one final punch into his stomach and dropping him to the floor. Sans coughed and desperately gasped for air, his ribs were shattered, his soul was dim.

He was dying.

“Soon Papyrus, your brother will be gone and you can become stronger. Perhaps strong enough to be my right hand monster… sound good?”

Papyrus looked down at his broken brother. Tears still falling down his cheeks, he watched as Sans reached out his hand towards his own, as though seeking comfort.

“Kick him.” He said to Papyrus, “go on… prove how you don’t need him…”

Papyrus was shoved closer to Sans. He could see how bad his brother looked when this close, how despite that he was in immense pain and practically dying, he still reached for him. When he did however, Papyrus felt the boss’ looming gaze on him.

“Tch. Shame… you’re just as weak as he is…” Suddenly he raised his hand, the gun formed again and aimed directly in between his eyes. Papyrus closed them in anticipation.  
BANG.

Sans shook his head and looked up. Papyrus was stood over him, he looked cross.

“WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? IT IS LATE” he said.

Sans blinked a few times before realising that it was dark.

“s- so it is” Sans muttered to himself, “hehe sorry boss”

“HM. SO YOU SHOULD. NOW GET HOME” Papyrus said pointing towards Snowdin.

Sans chuckled before mumbling, “yes mum”

Thankfully for him, Papyrus didn’t hear but rather tapped his foot in the snow, impatiently waiting for Sans to leave.

When Sans did leave, though technically he teleported away, Papyrus sighed and leaned against the sentry station. He had actually been stood here for a long time, but seeing his brother lost in deep thought, made him want to enjoy the silence and momentary peace.

Course he couldn’t risk staying like that for long, so he had to snap him out of it eventually.

He couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking about though. Sans never usual thought about things, it didn’t seem as though he was thinking about something good as he unconsciously would reach for his rib cage. Papyrus tried to think about what he could be thinking about but the only thing it could’ve been was what happened all those years ago.

He only remembers that some gang approached him, Undyne and Alphys one day, when he snuck out of the house to train and tried to convince them to join up. Well mainly him but somehow the girls were dragged along. They were taken to a cave and the ‘boss’ took him aside and decided to try and claim him, but he firmly rejected him, only to be put in a sort of trance like state. Physically he was there but mentally he felt like nothing mattered or was real. Like a dream.

It was only when Sans red eye pierced through him that he realised what was going on. He remembers pleading with the monster but to no avail. He watched as his brother lay on the floor dying. He remembers that his brother took his hand and more importantly he remembers seeing that looming shadow, to turn and have the gun in his face.

He would’ve been shot if it wasn’t for his brother shoving him aside.

Sans’ appearance changed to that off a dog, his eyes were bright red and he could feel such a large quantity of magic, radiating for his brother. He bite down on the gun so that it dissipated and without hesitation he summoned two large blasters that the one in the dark labs owned, they opened their mouths wide, all his magic went into those blasters. Before the ‘boss’ could protest, the blasters shot out their magic. A large scream they emitted, so loud that Papyrus passed out.

When he had awoken however, he was in the arms of his brother, of whom was clumsily walking back towards Snowdin. He would fall or have to clench on to the trees to stay upright. But nevertheless, he carried on.

Papyrus stared up at Sans, his eyes glowing a bright red. His expression never changing and serious. Papyrus had never nor has ever seen such an admirable look on his brother since. When they reached Snowdin, Chillby was smoking outside the bar and waved to Sans. He ignored him though and headed home.

When they had gotten home, Sans gently placed Papyrus down on the couch before collapsing onto the floor. His dog like form seemed to dissipate away. Papyrus gasped and knelt down next to him.

“Sans! Sans be okay! Say something! D- don’t die!” Papyrus sobbed, “don’t… die…”

\-----

“Heh… don’t die… how could I say something so stupid?” Papyrus mumbled to himself before looking at Snowdin. He sighed and made his way back.

Ever since that time, Papyrus had decided to become stronger for Sans, so he no longer had to worry for him or ever engage in combat like that again. In order to keep Sans from forgetting, though horrible, he made Sans refer him as ‘boss’. Was the only way that the memory would stay alive and remind them of what happened on that horrible day.

Papyrus vowed to become a better, stronger monster for Sans and to never be seen as a weak younger brother. Even if that meant that he had to be nasty and abusive at times. It would be a nice thought to live together harmoniously, where he only had to worry about making spaghetti and occasionally indulging in his brother’s terrible puns.

Perhaps tonight… just for tonight… he could treat his brother and make him happy. Maybe he could work up the courage to say something that frankly plagues his thoughts at work. To say those three words that can make his brother cry enough tears to form a waterfall. To please him until he was weak and unable to do anything but beg for him. To tease him, to play with him, to care for him whilst he is so vulnerable.

To end it off with them next to one another, cuddling into one another, enjoying each other presence before falling into a sweet sleep. Perhaps he should do just that…


	2. Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chillby decides to reclaim his property, whilst Papyrus deals with an incident.

Taking a big sip from the mustard bottle he sucked it until there was no more. Chillby noticed that Sans had slowly been able to gulp down the whole bottles as time went on. For when he was but a small child, he could barely take a sip without spitting it out.

It'd seem that he really had become hooked on the special brew.

"Take it easy Sans" Chillby muttered, though not fully meaning those words. After all he was much more easier to manipulate when he was drunk.

Sans placed the empty squeezed bottle onto the bar and used his sleeve to remove the remaining mustard off his cheeks.

"n- no! now gimme another!" Sans demanded though it was clear to Chillby he was drunk by the way his body was slumped and unsteady.

"Trying to forget something again?" Chillby grumbled whilst reaching for a mustard bottle, though this one was always saved for whenever he had to calm his small bony friend down.

The bar was empty that night, couldn't be helped, after all Sans made quite an entrance making everyone feel uncomfortable. It wasn't a bad thing though, as Chillby quite enjoyed his friends presence more than the other customers.

He'd always enjoyed Sans' company, even if he muttered on about those stupid nightmares or how his brother had been abusive again or how... he never took much interest in Chillby himself. None of that really mattered to him, so long as he kept drinking the mustard then he would keep coming back, and if he kept coming back then Chillby would have someone to talk to.

Chillby placed the mustard bottle on the bar and headed towards the front door, locking it as silently as he could. Sans did not hear, rather he slumped his body over the bar. Worried, Chillby dashed back over to Sans and caught him before he fell off the stool. When he had hold of the light skeleton, he placed him on a corner set of chairs.

"what... have you done..?" Sans gasped as his soul turned a dark purple and had small flames around it.

Unable to keep his composure any longer, a menacing smile crept onto his face.

"ch- chillby?" Sans muttered, his tried to move his arms and legs but to no avail.

Chillby however, grabbed a hold the skeleton's arms pulling down the sleeve and examined his previous work.

"Tch. It'd seem that my marks are fading..." he looked all around the arm before examining the other, to see those markings also fading.

Surprisingly to Chillby their were fresh ones on his radius and humerus bones.

"Who did this?" Chillby asked Sans.

"did... what..?" Sans felt drowsy from whatever he drank, though Chillby sighed and slapped Sans before putting his arm closer to his face.

"Who did this to you?!"

"fuck chillby! i told you! papyrus had started biting me recently! couldn't tell you the fuck why..." Sans looked away, feeling angry that he couldn't do anything to stop this, that he had trusted this idiot for him to do this. Stupid.

"Papyrus? that..." Chillby felt his body heat increasing as his property was being claimed by someone else, that was unforgiveable, even if it was his own brother.

Nevertheless Chillby could claim his back. Starting off by bringing the skeleton's hand back towards his own face, "Sans... let me tell you something" he smiled as his bite down on the skeleton's ulna bone, earning a gasp from the skeleton.

"Hehe... your mine" Chillby breathed as his glow went from a dark nasty purple, to a more lighter lilac from the affection.

Without wasting time he slowly went from the ulna up to the clavicle. With every bite Sans would wince only to moan when he would lick it. Such a delight for the heated one, to hear his beloved swear at him with rage then beg to not stop. A wide range of emotions to play with, truly Sans was his favourite toy.

Once when the left hand was covered in his handy work, he set about the other arm. Unfortunately for Chillby his mixture worked too well and the small one was unconscious. He'd have to work on it and make the effects work slower.

It was no fun to do this when Sans wasn't awake, perhaps he could do this again another night? Confident that he would get another chance, he pulled down the others sleeves and even placed him on the stool. Re- opening the door he waiting for Papyrus to come by and take him home.

\-----

When Papyrus was on his way home he was sure to keep his guard up. So many cowardly monsters used to dark night as a camouflage and would strike weak monsters that should clearly know better. Unfortunately though, it was more often than not, monster children that were attacked.

Be it from them being lost or just wanting to prove that they are strong. Either way it was always a shame to see such small piles of dust on the ground.

He happened to hear a commotion in the distance, not wanting to get involved he carried on. Although as the fight continued one of the monsters were flung into Papyrus but as though knowing it would happen, he caught the child and placed them down.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Papyrus yelled, loosing his patience.

The child looked up at the tall one and gasped, "Your Papyrus! so cool!" they awed at him before shaking their head, "Some monster attacked me and my momma... she... she's..." the small one burst into tears as the other monster could be heard laughing.

"So weak... barely worth my energy" it laughed as it threw dust up into the air.

Papyrus looked at them, it was an Aaron that had attacked them. Full of confidence and by far the most stupid monster that Papyrus had come across so far. He glanced back at the small monster, that was crying and calling out for their mother. He wouldn't ever admit it but he felt a tad sorry for the small one.

He conjured up a bone and threw it at the Aaron, of whom looked around for whoever threw it.

"OVER HERE DUMBASS" he called, the Aaron turned its head and gasped.

"The- the captain of the- guard!" Aaron stood up and braced himself for an attack.

However, Papyrus took a few steps forward and looked at the Aaron, that was clearly shaking with nerves.

"Are you gonna kill me?" it said.

Papyrus shook his head, "NO"

Aaron loosened up with surprise, though not lowering his guard, "Why?"

Papyrus pushed the child in front of him, "THIS CHILD CAN BEAT YOU"

"You mean... ahahahaha! you must be joking!" As the Aaron laughed to himself, Papyrus whispered into the child's ear what it needed to do.

Tears still streamed down its face but it confidently stood tall.

"I suppose not... shame I thought you weren't so cowardly Papyrus" The Aaron said, though the monster child conjured up a wide range of carrots, all different shapes an sizes.

The Aaron sighed before flexing out its muscles. The monster child charged for the Aaron and flung all of his carrots at him. He dodged them and went to hit the child, only to be hit around the head with the carrots, they had spun around when he dodged them.

He fell to the ground but could not move his body from the sudden rain of carrots. The monster child then summoned another carrot but bite off the end making it sharp. He threw it on the Aaron's shadow, though it seemed as he had missed. When the Aaron stood back up he was unable to move.

For as long as the moon stayed out and he had a shadow then he would be unable to move.

"You took my momma away from me... hehe... I can't wait to kill you" The monster child laughed as he picked up an item that was left in the dust of his mother. A knife.

"I- i was forced kid! honest! m- my boss told me to get stronger! I- i had to gain exp or else I- i would be killed!"

"I don't care... your gonna die" the monster child said, lifting up the knife but before he could hit the Aaron, Papyrus called out to stop.

The child stopped and turned to see Papyrus right behind him, though his gaze was fixated on the Aaron.

"WHAT BOSS?" Papyrus asked, the nervous Aaron.

"Why should I tell you!" Aaron said angrily though the red eyes that pierced through him made his shiver, "F- fine! he is big fella, big horns too! some kind of ram i believe. Nasty piece of work they are, live in a cave in the forest. Never been myself"

Papyrus pulled back, he got the information he wanted, "GO AHEAD"

"With pleasure..." The monster child smiled as it attacked the Aaron until it was no more.

When it was nothing but dust, the small child fell to its knees. Tears streamed down its face but Papyrus stayed, keeping an eye on the environment around them.

"Momma... did I do good?" the child said to himself as reality caught up with him, he had killed another monster for the first time. It was a wonderful occasion, if you were the right age, but for a child they should be under the guard of their family and observe. It wasn't right for a child to do this but now was the right time.

Papyrus sighed and patted the child on the head.

"LOOK AROUND YOU... ALL THESE PATHETIC MONSTERS THAT HIDE IN THE SHADOWS, NOW KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT TO BE MESSED WITH"

The trees around them shook, the child looked up. Its eyes were glowing a dark blue as they were stricken with grief. Papyrus was confident that the child, though had a long way to go, was going to be a strong monster.

He safely took the child back towards Snowdin and back to the hotel, where presumably its other family would be. As they took a hold of the small one and erupted into tears, Papyrus took his leave.

On his way back home, he noticed that Sans was in Chillby's again and decided that rather than get him later, it'd be easier to get him now. As though on cue for Chillby, Papyrus barged in to see his brother slumped on the stool with an empty bottle of mustard in his hand.

"Ah Papyrus, good to see you" Chillby said though Papyrus ignored him, picked up Sans and left.

Chillby grinned chuckled to himself, "enjoy him whilst you can..."

Papyrus held Sans close in order to get home faster. The monsters from before could see this as a chance to attack after all. He arrived home quick and closed the door behind him, being sure that he locked it before walking over to the couch and dropping his brother on to it.

Sans wearily opened his eyes before gasping and sitting upright.

"wh- where am I?!" he looked around and saw that he was home. He sighed with relief before grabbing a hold of his soul, it had returned to its normal colour.

Papyrus was in the kitchen, re-heating last nights lasagne. Usually he would make a new batch but he was in no mood to make a fresh dish. Hearing his brother move from the couch, he turned to see Sans having a hold of his soul and looking quite distressed.

"boss... what happened to me?" Papyrus looked at his brother with a disgusted look but really he wanted to soothe him.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW? YOU WERE ASLEEP AGAIN IN THAT FILTHY PLACE. AGAIN" he crossed his hands and tapped the floor.

It was no secret that Papyrus hated that place but as to why, never was clear to Sans. When they were small, Papyrus would go over to see Chillby most ever night to train, presumably. Though he did look extremely drained by the time he'd come back. Then he stopped going altogether.

"oh... right" Sans said ignoring the fact that his brother was loosing his patience.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?" Papyrus asked, concerned as he knew that mustard would make his brother a tad woozy but never too drunk that he'd forget stuff, especially considering he had only been their a few hours at least.

"n- no but shit does my hand hurt" Sans cringed as he pulled up his sleeve. Papyrus dashed over towards Sans and closely examined it.

Sans blushed as his brother was so close, he could see the scars in his brothers spine. It made him wonder just what his brother did when he wasn't there. Papyrus grunted with annoyance as the scars were nicely fading away, some monster had to come by and freshen them. He would have to talk to Chillby about it, even if he didn't want to.

Pulling away he knelt down so his face was in front of Sans'. He grabbed a hold of his brothers cheek, even rubbed it a little before moving back to the kitchen. Sans was left however on the couch with bright red cheeks, such a gentle move was always a problem for him. He wasn't used to genuinely soft gestures, they weren't easy to hate like the rough beatings that he would receive.

During the remained of that night, the two barely uttered a word to the other. Such a quiet night that neither of them were used to. Whilst for some it would be a blessing, it just didn't feel natural.

One thing that was nice for Papyrus was the fact that his brother wasn't drinking his sorrows away with that disgusting mustard that he would devour. Perhaps without Sans realising it would make him into a stuttering mess, not matter how much he would try to say that it wasn't him making his brother like this, he'd deny it and drink away.

It didn't matter, he gave up ages ago.

As the MTT show ended, Sans rubbed his eyes and yawned. Papyrus also felt a tad drained from before.

"gonna head to bed, night boss" Sans said whilst heading for the stairs.

Papyrus however scooped him up on an impulse and took him into his room, throwing Sans roughly on to the bed.

"fuck boss what have i done now?!" Sans rubbed his head.

Papyrus took no notice and remove Sans' jacket.

"Oh" Sans sighed, guess he was going to be punished again for going to Chillby's.

His shorts were then removed leaving him in his shirt and boxers.

Only Papyrus moved away and took off his battle body to reveal a black tank top and of course, black boxers. Strange since Papyrus never took of his battle body when he was to be punished.

He pushed his brother towards the wall and got under the covers.

"goodnight sans..." Papyrus yawned as he made himself comfortable.

Sans however was dazed as he was left against the wall. He didn't move until he heard his brothers breathing calm, indicating that he fell asleep. Slowly moving himself under the covers, Sans stiffly stayed close to the wall and curled up into himself. Not wanting to even touch his brother in case he got angry at him.

He stayed like that for a long time, not moving an inch. His brother has never done this to him before, not in any of the previous times. On this day, he was to leave early, go to Chillby's get told off by Papyrus then beaten up until he was unconscious.

What had made things so drastically different this time round? All he did was stay at his post for a while longer. He closed his eyes nervously as Papyrus turned so his body was facing Sans. He waited a while before opening his eyes again, only to glance up and see that Papyrus had an eye open as well.

"can't sleep?" Papyrus asked.

Sans gulped before stuttering, "n- no b- boss"

Papyrus sighed and placed an arm around the small one, "would you just relax?"

It was clear that the small one was nervous as his body shook slightly. Papyrus placed his other hand Sans' head and rubbed it.

"b- boss..."

"what?" Papyrus kept an eye on Sans as he wriggled around.

"why... why are you doing this?"

Papyrus tapped his fingers against the small ones skull as he thought of a decent answer.

"because... well..." Papyrus grunted as he failed to find an answer.

"doesn't matter" Sans said smiling to himself.

Such a genuine smile that was rarely on his brothers face was a joy to see.

Papyrus went back to stroking his brothers head, Sans feeling a bit more content stretched out his body and returned to embrace by placing a hand on his brothers chest. Such warmth was felt between the two as their bodies were together.

This time Papyrus waited for Sans to fall asleep before he would allow himself to sleep. During that time he thought about what the Aaron had said, about the boss being in a cave. Surely it was not the same one as Sans had destroyed him.

There is a slight possibility that their is another monster like the one that he fought years ago but Papyrus knew that he had never come across another like it, during his time as a guard. Plenty of Aarons and frog like creatures but never...

He knew that either way, he was going to have to find out who this monster was and as to whether he would a nuisance. If he could avoid fighting it then that would be for the best but, he would have to investigate more about it in the morning for now, he would enjoy his brothers company as he feared that tonight would be his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the battle scene makes sense.  
> Also the child is supposed to be one of the rabbit children that is related to the hotel/ shop owner.


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a bad time.

Waking with a jolt, Sans sat upright in the bed. Clutching his soul tightly, breathing unsteady he unconsciously reached for Papyrus only to find he wasn't there. Which only added stress to his soul.

"b- boss!" Sans called out with shaky breath.

He listened for any noise back but for it to be silent, it made him shiver to the bone.

Pulling back the covers his soul ached as he saw Papyrus' scarf placed next to him. With shaky arms he reached for it and hesitantly placed his hand on it, only to pull away.

"papyrus..." he mumbled as he grabbed a hold of the torn scarf, tightly gripping on it, pulling it close to his chest.

His fingers searched through it, feeling the soft fabric. Every morning before work, Papyrus would be sure to wash it without fail. His most prized item now in his hands.

Looking up at the door, he felt compelled to go towards it. So without haste he threw off the covers and headed over to the door. A cool chill going through his bones as he felt the warmth of the thick covers.

He walked over to the door, scarf in hand and attempted to open it. Only to find that it was locked from the other side. Strange considering that Papyrus would never leave a lock on the outside of the door, that would be foolish considering he could easily be locked inside his room with no other means of escape.

He tugged harder at the door in an attempt to open it. He quickly gave up however an reasoned that maybe Papyrus had locked him in there as a form of punishment, now that wasn't exactly unusual.

Sitting back on the bed he curled himself back into the covers, holding the scarf tight. He dared not to think that maybe this represented his brothers death nor that he was awake. Yet no matter how much he tried to sleep, he could not but rather the smell of the scarf was inviting and fresh.

His perverted mid thought of all the things that he would do to his brother. Binding him, gagging him, teasing him then praising him for being such a good brother.

"The mighty one that killed me is sitting here thinking of fucking his brother?"

A voice echoed throughout the room, Sans looked around but couldn't see any monster, though his soul began to ache again.

"DON'T DIE SANS! D- don't! don't die..."

A sobbed rang through his head, it sounded awful and was terribly loud. He held his head tightly as it screamed, "DON'T DIE" over and over.

He felt his body twist and change shape without him controlling it. His bones morphed into something new, he screamed himself as the pain increased. A burning sensation on his arms and he felt someone biting down onto them only to lick them. A bony creature then took a hold of his other arm and bit down fiercely in an attempt to rid the previous markings.

Such a horrible feeling, past memories coming together all at once, over powering his frail body. He wanted to turn to dust right there and then.

"h- help m- me!" he called in desperation, but knowing full well that no one would come.

His body began to shake violently as a light filled the room.

"SANS! SANS!" someone was yelling.

"WAKE UP!" it sounded familiar.

...

Sans gasped and held tightly on to the hands that were clutching his shirt. Eyes wide and panting, he felt the world around him spin until he could focus on the one that had such a concerned look on his face.

"p- papyrus?" he wearily mumbled.

Papyrus sighed with relief and gently placed Sans back down on to the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Papyrus yelled as he looked down at his now frightened brother.

Sans felt his soul beating fast as his brother looked less concerned and more disgruntled. Surely now he would be punished.

He was surprised however, when Papyrus rested his head on Sans' chest, his own breath uneasy.

"YOU IDIOT! MAKING SUCH A RACKET"

"s-sorry boss" Sans kept his sight on the roof above.

Papyrus had the right mind to throw his annoyance of a brother out of his room at this moment but something about resting on his brothers chest was calming. Lucky escape there.

"Can you let go of my hands?" Papyrus said as he lifted his head slightly.

Sans gulped nervously as he did so, only for Papyrus to gently place it next to his cheek. He carefully placed it on his cheek and rubbed the side of it, knowing full well that Sans wasn't used to this kind of contact so he need to be patient.

"what are you-"

"Hush" Papyrus soothed.

They stayed like that for a while, before Papyrus moved over to the side.

"What happened?"

Sans nervously laughed as he looked up at Papyrus, "j- just a bad dream"

"But you were thrashing around, like i've never seen. You kept gasping for air before stopping completely"

"s- sorry..." Sans rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't be stupid!" Papyrus grabbed his brothers hand, "You just... freaked me out a little..."

Sans didn't quite catch the end of that but it didn't really matter. He already acknowledged that this was obviously a surprise to Papyrus. Usually he dealt with these nightmares on his own.

"How are you feeling now?" Papyrus asked as he rubbed his brothers hand.

"a- a little better" Sans focused his attention on what Papyrus was doing, such a kind gesture.

"What's wrong? rather it be stroking something else?"

"wha? n- no! fuck boss" Papyrus chuckled as Sans stuttered, his cheeks going to a bright red.

"Really because I think you do" Papyrus said as he moved his hands towards Sans' ribs.

Sans gasped as he felt Papyrus' cold fingers gently touch his sensitive ribs.

"s- stop..." Sans wiggled as Papyrus continued his slow, yet soft assault on his ribs. For Sans his mind was jumbled and confused, why his brother was being so patient with him.

Papyrus worked his way from Sans' ribs towards his clavicle. His cold touch was a contrast to Sans' warm bones, something that Papyrus never understood.

Sans in a daze looked at his brother, such a content look on him as he continuously massaged his aching bones. Admittedly he was surprising his magic greatly as Papyrus worked through the bones. This was surely just a kind act and him popping a boner might ruin it all.

It became particularly difficult when Papyrus was but inches away from his soul, which without his control was slightly oozing from the gentle touches. However, his brothers intentions were to get his brother into a calm state, which included soothing him, being gentle and extremely patient. Not something that Papyrus was known for.

"wh.. why are you.. doing this?" Sans asked.

Papyrus stopped and looked at his brother, his eyes looked so tired. He could understand that by his gaze alone that perhaps he needed this more often, even if it was not something he himself enjoyed.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Papyrus said as he leaned closer to Sans face, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"n- no..." Sans quietly mumbled.

"Good" Papyrus whispered as he moved his head lower, towards Sans' neck. Kissing it ever so softly, he could feel Sans grasp on to his shirt.

However, Papyrus moved his position so he was on the top of the small one, the covers still covering them. His fingers worked on Sans' ribs, whilst he slowly moved his head lower, still showering the small one in kisses and occasional words.

"I love you" he'd mutter.

"your mine" he'd said between kisses.

Such affection, so unknown by the small one. Even when Papyrus was a baby in his hands, he never seemed to be one for affectionate touches.

To his surprise however, Papyrus bit down on his clavicle but licked it better almost immediately afterwards. After snapping him out of his trance, Sans could see that Papyrus also keeping an eye on him.

The words "your mine" made more sense now to Sans as Papyrus didn't stop in biting his clavicle. It also hit Sans as to why his brother was doing this, in a way it made him loose the mood. Knowing that all he was doing was 'claiming' him just ruined it.

Sans sighed and waited until Papyrus stopped.

"What's wrong? bored?" Papyrus asked, noticing that his brother had unfortunately caught on to his plan.

When Sans ignored him, he felt a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach and took a firm hold of his head.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME SANS" Papyrus warned but Sans looked him in the with an equal angry look.

"just finish whatever the fuck you were doing"

"FINE" Papyrus grunted as he lowered himself.

When he had finished, Papyrus sat upright and stretched his back as he had been hunched over for quite some time. Sans got up himself and swung his legs over the bed.

It was quiet for the two with only the ticking of a clock in the background. It wasn't pleasant. Sans stood up, though wobbled a little before reaching for his clothing that had been thrown aside. Dusting them off he put them on.

"i'm off" Sans said heading to the door, to his relief it did open, "see ya after work boss"

Papyrus watched as Sans closed the door and presumably teleported off to his station. With a sigh he got up and looked in his wardrobe, his other battle suit got his attention and realised that his own was in need of a wash, but he had no time. He had no intention of wearing this suit either mind, but that was only because it was the one that Sans had made him years ago, he just couldn't bring himself to wear it.

Grabbing a black shirt and thankfully a spare pair of black jeans, he got dressed. It was unusual to wear such a basic outfit but for today it would have to do. Maybe for once he wouldn't have to deal with any kind of incident.

He laughed to himself, knowing full well that something was bound to happen today. After all he was in need of finding this other 'boss' and lowering their pride, for their was only one boss in Snowdin and that was him.

Going downstairs he put on his boots and went out into the cold town of Snowdin, being sure that he locked the door behind him he set off and was half tempted to go to Chillby's to see if he knew who had been biting Sans but the other matters were of more importance right now.

As he walked through the dark town with his guard up, he thought about the small child from yesterday, which also brought up the information that the Aaron had spilled. He knew that he'd have to go their soon, before the snow covered up any items that he might've dropped during the battle.

The location itself was close to Sans' station so he'd have to be careful to not attract his brothers attention to where he was. Sans didn't need to know about this after all.

When he found the opening made by the child that had been flung across the woods to him, he made his way through the bushes until he came to the open area. Branches from the trees were on the floor along with a pile of dust that was presumably the Aaron's. Noticeably however, was the other pile of dust which could only have been the mothers was gone. Perhaps the family had come by and scooped it up, in order to have a proper farewell.

He'd never let Sans turn to dust.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he bent down to the Aaron's dust and rummaged through it. He was about to pull back when he noticed a piece of paper poking out from the dust. Picking it up, it had already been opened but the letter was still inside.

To his surprise however, it was a map. A poorly drawn one but their were names of locations, that were crossed off. It was also apparent that various sentry stations were on the map. None of those were crossed off however.

He flipped it over to see notes from other monsters, or possibly this Aaron.

"Strike at XXS in morning, take XS to XC before XP is aware"

Course to Papyrus none of the code words made much sense. But a large explosion of magical energy cause him to look over. Sans' station had seemingly been hit. Without thinking, he dashed over towards his brothers station, to see Sans standing away but his breath unsteady.

"what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Sans yelled as various monsters came out of the trees only to laugh at him.

"Someone wantS to See you" one chuckled.

"Your coming with us whether you like it or not" another said, pouncing towards him.

Papyrus was about to intervene when Sans had called a large array of bones from the ground which hit the pouncing monster in the stomach, they turned to dust.

"what a Stupid moron" it shook its head and looked at the skeleton, "don't be fooled thiS one knowS how to fight"

He fought well for a long time, keeping his ground and not uttering a word to them. Papyrus actually felt impressed but it was evident that Sans had begun to slow down as the monster kept appearing bundles of energy, Sans had barely anytime to replenish his own.

Once again as Papyrus was about to intervene, a monster had spotted him and a large array was called to keep him at bay. He could've sworn that he saw Sans look back at him, he had such an exhausted look as though he had been...

Papyrus gasped as he ducked down.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Papyrus yelled as he kicked the monster that had almost touched him.

The kick alone caused the big monster to quickly turn to dust. The other, smaller monsters surrounding him looked nervous now. But most attempted to pounce on him at once, only for him to conjure bones all around him with sharp edges. They all fell on to the spikes and turned the dust.

The remaining monsters looked at one another.

"PATHETIC" he spat as the other monster trembled.

All monsters knew of a power guard in Snowdin, one that made the dog gang that had lived their all there lives, back down and to a degree allow him to do what he wanted. He was known as the Snowdin's calm, powerful and scariest boss. Even more so than Chillby, who is also feared by the monsters in the capital.

Papyrus knew that these monsters wouldn't possibly try to attack now that they know, who is the most powerful. They all backed away before retreating into the trees. He grinned with pride as they scampered away.

He looked back at Sans but he was gone there was nothing but his jacket was left. He walked over to it, picking it up from the snow. No note/ letter/ map was left behind. Frustrated he punched a nearby tree, almost causing it to collapse.

"THOSE FUCKERS!" he roared.

Birds that had gotten stuck underground flew from nearby trees.

"THAT FUCKING IDIOT!" Papyrus said, taking off into the woods.

He looked for any foot trails or any sign of an item being dragged. He examined trees that had scratches on them and followed them, only for it to lead to children playing. By nightfall he could no longer carry on looking for Sans, he had to leave.

As strong as Papyrus was, his state of mind would cause him to be a target for monsters so he walked home with the jacket in his hands, they kept them warm all this time but as for the rest of his body, he was ice cold.

When got back into Snowdin, he could see a concerned Chillby by his door. Noticing Papyrus he opened it and called him over. Begrudgingly he went over to the bar tender.

"Is Sans not with you?" he asked Papyrus, "wait... why do you have his jacket... did he?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! DON'T BE STUPID! HE... HE..." Papyrus rubbed his skull, "HE WAS IN A FIGHT AND I BELIEVE SOME MONSTERS TOOK HIM OFF SOMEWHERE"

"So he isn't..." Chillby placed a hand on his soul before taking a deep breath, "Are you going to search for him tomorrow?"

"YES WHY WOULDN'T I?"

"I will join you" Chillby said putting his hand on Papyrus' shoulder, "I know you don't like other monsters aiding you but with two of us, we'd have more of a chance finding him"

"FINE" he muttered not being completely happy that he'd have to work with Chillby of all monsters.

"Great! then i'll see you tomorrow" Chillby said, before going back inside to presumably get ready for tomorrow.

When Papyrus reached the house, he got himself inside to go straight to the kitchen. He needed a distraction from the silence and his own thoughts. He told himself that Sans was still at Chillby's and that he'd see him later.

It worked until he sat down with the lasagne and noticed his brothers jacket that he'd thrown on the couch. Desperate, he flung it behind the couch and watched MTT. Anything at this moment in time was better than nothing.

Course when he'd finished his dinner and MTT finished he'd have to do something else. That lead to him cleaning his mess and hesitantly grabbing the jacket from the back of the couch.

Turning everything off downstairs, locking the doors and windows he headed to his room. With swift movements he took off his dusty clothing and threw them to the side, not caring whether they landed in the washing basket or not.

As he lay in the bed he clung to the jacket. His thoughts quickly turned to Sans and just what he must be experiencing right now.

If he is even alive right now...

Sans opened his eyes slowly but as they were adjusting to the environment he felt a force slap his cheek.

"Wake up bitch"

Sans shook his head and groaned, "what the fuck..."

The monster took a hold of Sans' chin, making him look up. He gasped, his eyes widened.

"Heh. do I look familiar?" they laughed as Sans' expression was that of horror, he never expect to see such an ugly mug again.

"What a lovely face... you've become quite a handsome fellow" it chuckled as it used it's spare hand to stroke his bones.

Sans wiggled his arms as its touch was foul and uncomfortable. He soon realised that his arms were bound back with chains. His soul was an awful purple colour, indicating that he was no longer in control of his magic.

"I'm going to have so much fun breaking you" it said as it let go of Sans.

"fuck you" he hissed.

Only for the monster to grin, as Sans' felt a horrendous pain go through his bones. A purple like bolt of magic spread through his body making it spasm and ache. He screamed in agony as the pain seemed to last for so long to then end so quickly.

As he was loosing consciousness his thoughts rested on Papyrus and how he hoped that his brother, at least, was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow build is fun! right? well I hope y'all liked this chapter and that it makes sense, seeing as though I don't have a beta reader I think its oke but... *runs away*


	4. Shyren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Chillby aim to find Sans.  
> Whilst Sans has a talk with a rather strange monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((yes I suck at writing chapter summaries...))  
> So a couple of notes that I gotta write down for y'all.  
> 1\. I have no idea what the Underfell Chillby and Shyren act like, so I am sorry if they are out of character.  
> 2\. I hope the 'action' scenes make sense and are okay.  
> 3\. I really hope you all enjoy reading this.  
> Enjoy~

With a fresh coffee, Papyrus placed an old map of the area on the table. Taken from the run down library that quite frankly had barely any decent books, he managed to find this old map folded into a human dating book, strange that the library had such a book, stranger still that he had even picked it up, but he reasoned that it was dark and seeing as though his sight isn't particularly great, it was just a coincidence that he picked it up.

 

He tapped his fingers against the map as he examined it. Surely they had to be close to Snowdin as he hadn't been too far behind them when Sans had been taken, so unless they had teleporting powers like him then their was no way they could get far.

 

Taking out the note from yesterday he compared it to the map.

 

"xc?" he muttered, the symbols still made no sense as of yet.

 

Frustrated, he took a sip from his coffee.

 

_Knock knock._

 

With a sigh he headed for the door for Chillby to be on the other side.

 

"Morning" he said cheerily.

 

Papyrus motioned that he come in but he was far from happy to let him.

 

Chillby immediately took notice of the map and walked towards it.

 

"Any closer to knowing where he is?"

 

"NO" Papyrus said.

 

"Hey come on, no need to be hostile. We must work together to find Sans" Chillby put a hand on the agitated skeleton but was slapped away.

 

"DO NOT TOUCH ME" Papyrus turned to the bar tender.

 

Chillby sighed and shook his head before turning back the map.

 

They both examined it for quite a while but were frustrated when they couldn't agree on things. Seemed this wasn't the best course of action.

 

In order to push things forward they decided to scour the area and cross off caves or houses that they should come across in the woods.

 

The two started by following the trail that Papyrus had attempted to follow the other day, with more lighting and less monsters that are likely to attack, it would be the best idea for the moment. Snowdin was often quiet in the mornings but that was usually because the monsters were suffering with hangovers or recovering after a beating, either way it was a reassurance for Papyrus and Chillby to know that other monsters weren't around to bother them or ask questions.

 

"Any idea on who could've taken him?" Chillby asked.

 

"NO CLUE. MONSTERS TEND TO ATTACK FOR NO REASON SO, I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT THIS WAS PLANNED"

 

"I suppose... but still. This does seem rather strange, I mean lets admit it. Sans isn't exactly the most powerful monster nor intimidating and i've never heard of him killing for fun before" Chillby chuckled lightly as he thought about the small one, acting tough when he was a kid, "heh... but then again, his brother happens to be the captain of the royal guard. maybe they actually wanted you, eh boss"

 

It did burn a fire in him, knowing what Sans puts up with on a regular basis. Having such an abusive brother that barely could care what happened to him. But he knew better, he had watched that small skeleton grow from a smart, confident lad. To a shaking shell of what he could've been, all because of Papyrus. There was nothing Chillby could do though, he had more than offered for Sans to come live with him, where he was promised anything he should desire and a chance to be loved only for him to turn it down. For his pathetic excuse of a brother.

 

Papyrus ignored Chillby and focused on the task at hand, never letting his guard down even with Chillby with him, because he knows full well that Chillby doesn't like him, just like he hated him back. Unknowingly the two fought over the small one, anyone from outside the trio could see it easily but it was amusing to say the least.

 

When they came across a cave, it looked to be empty and unused due to the fact that their were no markings of territory.

 

"Should we go in?" Chillby asked.

 

"I DON'T THINK SO" Papyrus said taking another glance at the small note, this cave seemed too close to Sans' station to be it.

 

However, Chillby threw an small ball of fire to see further down and sure enough, it was empty.

 

"Huh... guess you were right" as Chillby rubbed the back of his head, Papyrus found it increasingly tempting to ditch the monster, better yet, kill him off. But as much as he hated Chillby's ignorance he had to work with him.

 

After all who knows where they might find Sans and what monsters had taken him.

 

Moving on they scoured the nearby area and came across a cottage, but a thorough search revealed nothing. The monsters inside though surprised did nothing but wait until they left, Chillby apologised and followed after Papyrus.

 

To his dismay it had become lunchtime and they felt no closer to finding him. The area closest to Sans' station told them that they had to have taken him further away then Papyrus thought and that wasn't good. It would either mean that he was closer to Snowdin which was near impossible due to the high cliffs that surrounded the place, which meant no caves. Or... it meant going back to the place that he hated the most.

 

However, the two found monster tracks on the floor and were led to a cave that did have markings of territory and though risky, the two went inside. One handy thing about Chillby was the fact that he was a great source of light in these dark caves or so Papyrus thought.

 

"Why any monster chooses to live in these disgusting places confuses me" Chillby mumbled as they walked further in.

 

"SOME DON'T HAVE A CHOICE" Papyrus said turning to the fiery monster that had notedly stayed behind him during most of this time.

 

"No excuse" Chillby pulled his jacket up and put his hands into his coat.

 

Papyrus knows full well that Chillby had to work hard to get his own place, but often it was clear that he'd forgotten what its like to start out. Besides not all the monsters here are strong like he is.

 

The cave was long and had multiple junctions, in order to not get lost in such a place Chillby had began scratching into the walls. It seemed like a lost cause and as they were about to go back, Papyrus heard a scream.

 

Dashing off towards the sound both he and Chillby ran as fast as they could in the hope that this was Sans.

 

When they reached the very end of the tunnel, it was a surprise when they saw a few children monsters that were in awe of the Shyren in front of them.

 

They are menacing monsters that can scream until a monsters head comes off, but thats only if they aren't interrupted during a song. This Shyren had hold of a child monster and gently ruffled their hair, until they noticed Papyrus and Chillby by the entrance, protectively she huddled the children together holding them tight.

 

"L- leave me and my children!" she stuttured.

 

"It's alright miss, we are in search of someone. We have no interest in you or your 'children'" Chillby said calmly to the Shyren.

 

She kept her guard up and never took her eyes of Papyrus.

 

"Y- you can't f- fool me! th- that is Papyrus! head guard of Snowdin! y- you want to t- take my children away! i- i know you do" the shyren trembled under his gaze.

 

"HEH. ACTUALLY CHILDREN HAVE BEEN GOING MISSING IN THIS AREA, IT'D SEEM THAT YOU HAVE BEEN TAKING THEM" Papyus folded his arms and stared down the nervous monster that further clung to the children.

 

"Papyrus stop! just leave her and lets go" Chillby turned to leave but the look on Papyrus' face made him stop.

 

"I- I will scream... s- so you best be leaving" the Shyren said as she put the children behind her.

 

"LEAVE YOU WITH THOSE CHILDREN? I DON'T THINK SO" Papyrus changed his stance, ready to attack.

 

"What are you doing?! she won't be lying!"

 

"F- fine... you brought this on yourself" The Shyren stood her ground and called out notes. Each differing in size and power.

 

Papyrus with ease dodged them, her attacks were not shot with accuracy. She was nervous and unable to focus. Chillby stayed at the entrance of that portion of the cave and watched as the children continued to watch her, it wasn't clear at first but those children did have an odd look in their eyes.

 

As the Shyren prepared for a larger attack, Chillby silently moved over towards the children but kept a distance as they were still behind her.

 

Papyrus noticed him advancing to the children and summoned a set of bones, flinging them towards her in an attempt to get her to move.

 

She jumped up in the air and clung on to rocks that were hanging on the celling. Opening her mouth she yelled and a large note headed for Papyrus. Surprisingly as he dodged it, it followed after him and hit him on the back. He managed to throw a bone back at the Shyren which caused her to lose hp.

 

"Leave us alone!" she cried.

 

Chillby had blocked the bones that threatened to kill the children and flung a large fireball towards the Shyren. She moved her tail, the fireball missed and hit the celling which caused her to lose her grip on the rocks, however, as she fell she managed to screech loudly towards Chillby. Loosing his balance he fell to his knee and covered his ears as she progressively got louder.

 

Papyrus got up and ran over to her, jumping up in the air he grabbed a hold of her and placed a sharp bone over her throat. She stopped and froze as he dug it into her throat, though not enough to cause significant damage, rather, to stop her from continuing her attack.

 

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE, WHILST I DEAL WITH HER" Papyrus called to Chillby of whom, nodded and carried the children out of the cave. His head was still fuzzy from the attack so he occasionaly bumped into the walls.

 

Papyrus ignored that and kept his attention on the crying Shyren.

 

"You... you said your looking for someone..." the Shyren turned their head to face Papyrus, looking him in the eyes, "is that someone... Sans? if you want to know where he is... then I must request something"

 

"WHAT?" Papyrus said, digging the bone further into her neck.

 

Unnerved she continued, "Will you... take my dust to the northside cliff?"

 

There was a cold chill as her expression saddened.

 

Papyrus sighed and pulled the bone away from her neck, "I WILL"

 

"Thank you..." she rubbed her neck and turned to face him, "Sans is-"

 

Before the Shyren could finish her hp dropped fast as a dark purple ooze engulfed her. Papyrus could only watch as poisen spread throughout her body. She cried in pain and with what little strength she had left she cried, "lab! head for- the- lab!"

 

Papyrus watched as her body melted into a small pile of ooze before it turned into dust. He took a small jar from his pocket that he'd brought with him in case Sans was gone and scooped up as much dust as he could before heading back towards the entrance of the cave.

 

There he could see the children asleep and Chillby sat with his head in his arms. Though he looked up when he heard Papyrus coming.

 

"Does she know anything?"

 

"no" he said lowly so not to wake the children.

 

Taking a seat across from Chillby he watched the snow fall.

 

"What should we do?" Chillby asked Papyrus.

 

"for now you should take the children back to Snowdin"

 

"What? why me?"

 

Papyrus sighed, "because I have to go somewhere. i'm sure you'll manage"

 

"But its not one or two children, have you not noticed? that bitch had taken more than ten of them"

 

"you were fine before"

 

"Thats only because they were concious! and besides with all these children i will be an easy target for monsters on the way home! thought of that genious?!"

 

"you can take them in the morning when they are awake"

 

Chillby rubbed his forehead in fustration, clearly Papyrus wanted him to go.

 

"You listen to me _boss_ if you dare come home without Sans then I swear to you"

 

Papyrus shook his head and got to his feet.

 

"i'm leaving" Papyrus said before walking towards the cliffs.

 

Chillby watched until he could no longer see Papyrus and set a fire, to keep the children warm.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans had been awake for a long time before anyone came in. He was shivering from the cold, looking down he realised that his jacket was gone along with the collar that Papyrus had told him to wear. His neck felt bare from it not being a fixed to it.

 

"Oh my awake already?" it chuckled taking a seat next to him but Sans growled and shuffled away as much as he could, "Aw sweetie bun don't be mad at me" it took a hold of Sans' cheek, pulling him close to his face, "I had to save him... you'd never come back otherwise"

 

"let me go you-"

 

The monster however placed his hand over Sans' mouth, "now now, listen to what I have to say first before you make a mistake. I am no longer the push over that you remember, no, I have created a device that can either make things extremely delightful or as you have already experienced, extremely painful. It also keeps your magic under check, nothing that your not used to. I only wish to bring you a good time whilst your here, so please be a good boy for me"

 

As Sans listened he noticed the monster bring him a bowl filled with a nasty looking paste. He hadn't noticed that the monster moved his hands away from his mouth until he placed a spoon close to him.

 

"Now open wide!" they smiled bringing it close, "remember, if your bad your body is going to really hurt"

 

He frowned at the nasty paste, tempted to pull away but he really didn't want to go through that pain again. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth for the other monster to put the food in.

 

It was like this until the bowl was empty, the other monster looked pleased with themselves, as for Sans he groaned at how disgusting it tasted. He never was good at cooking.

 

"What a good boy you are" they smiled giving him a light peck on the skull.

 

"what are you doing?! don't kiss me" Sans watched as the monster pulled back with a mischievous grin.

 

"You deserve a treat! won't you enjoy my magic touch for a while okay?"

 

"w- what?" Sans gasped as little hands appeared, lifting his shirt grabbing his ribs in a gentle way. They knew his soft spots well as he could feel them roughly grabbing at the one closest to his soul. He could feel one grabbing his spine, it rubbed in between each vertebrae.

 

The monster watched in glee as Sans could not help but moan in pleasure from such gentle and caring touches. He loved seeing Sans in such a state, so frail and desperate for attention.

 

"st- stop..." Sans muttered as he desperately wriggled his hands to no avail, "please..."

 

Seeing Sans' bones begin to glow red, the monster grinned and increased the speed of his hands. They rubbed his spine harder but still was ever so gentle. It wasn't until a visible bulge in Sans' shorts formed that the monster grinned with delight.

 

"Oh ho what is this?" he chuckled, sitting in front of Sans, "I don't remember you conjuring this up... but then again... you were still a naive student when i'd do this"

 

He teased the small one, placing his hand on the tip rubbing it. Enjoying those gasps of pleasure, he himself shivered and bit down on his finger as he played with it.

 

How he wanted to go further and destroy the whimpering monster before him but deemed that he didn't deserve that just yet.

 

Grabbing a hold of Sans' cheek he smiled and a flash of white filled the room. Sans' head felt fuzzy and he was still reeling from the touches that he recieved but when he calmed down he rested his head against the wall.

 

It wasn't ideal but, the only thing he could do for now was to rebuild his strength by sleep. Unbeknownst to him though, the monster stood outside the door and waited for his breathing to settle.

 

"What happened? I felt your magic being used?" a rather tall monster asked.

 

"Don't worry he is asleep now. Did you do as I asked?" he took a hold of his glasses, giving them a wipe as the monster replied.

 

"Tch. You know I don't do what others ask, I got one of my Aarons to do it"

 

"As long as the job is done" he sighed contently before walking towards a distant room.

 

"What now?" the monster asked.

 

"Do as you wish. I couldn't care less but you still must fulfil your end of the bargin"

 

"Yeah yeah, kill that jerk i got'cha" the monster watched as the other entered a room that could seemingly be opened by his hand.

 

"I'm glad you understand. Oh and before I go... stay away from Sans" he grinned before closing the door.

 

The monster rolled his eyes and headed towards the entrance, where all his Aarons and other monsters waited.

 

"Alright! lets go kick some guard ass"

 

They all cheered and followed his lead as they headed for Snowdin.

 


	5. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this is the end. I cannot for the life of mean find any inspiration to finish it... so i'll sum up what I was going to do, so if any, people have a 'ending'.

So, after this Papyrus was to go to the lab and encounter the 'boss' Aaron.

  
  
He'd fight smaller weaker ones first- during that time the 'boss' Aaron would've made his escape to warn the monster in charge.

  
  
This monster would complain that this Aaron can either die by his hand now or go and fight Papyrus, unless he is just a Aaron that is a bit bigger. (I dunno some kind of insult).

  
  
He goes off (begrudgingly) to fight Papyrus, of whom is making his way through the labs.

 

  
  
-Fight scene between Aaron and Papyrus, they both insult one another, Aaron remarks on how much more powerful Papyrus could've been if he'd stayed with him and so on-

 

  
  
  
At this point Sans is weak as he has been forced to eat that horrible goop for hours, unless he wants to be shocked to the high hell. This goop is actually (somehow) erasing his memories, very slowly.

  
  
The monster in charge keep checking on Sans and asking questions every half hour or so, to see if he can remember the same things within that time space. Eventually Sans can't recall anything save for the word 'boss' and knowing that it means something.

  
  
The other monster isn't entirely pleased with this and knows that Papyrus will likely be here soon so he rushes the process some more by taking a hold of Sans' soul and filling it with false memories, replacing this 'boss' with himself.

 

  
  
//

 

  
  
Then it would go back to Papyrus of whom is about to kill the Aaron but decides against it, after all this Aaron is truly nothing more than a larger, cocky and smarter version of a Aaron. (Basically he is still super weak/ all talk- that kind of thing).

  
  
He carries on leaving this Aaron to be impaled by blue bones for the time being and runs off to find Sans. Annoyed that it's taking so long to reach him. His mind is racing until he finds a open, wide area, he knows that there was an accident here many years ago.

  
  
Many of the kings most smartest scientists stayed here, all working together on the Determination project, until one of the amalgams escaped and caused a huge explosion which killed many of the scientists (nearly Sans and their father).

  
  
Anyway, he can see the man behind it all looking at the aftermath of the explosion. The man he thought had died during the 'core' failure... Gaster! (oh what a surprise! heh).

  
  
This man is behind it all.

  
  
So they fight for a bit and talk during that time with Gaster explaining why he has done it and how Papyrus can no longer with involved with Sans' life. Papyrus is furious (obviously) but has no doubt that Sans WILL be going home with him- whether his father approves or not.

  
  
As Papyrus pins Gaster to the wall and is about to kill him a sharp bones pierces through his hand. He turns in surprise to see that Sans is the one to have thrown the bone. He lets go of Gaster and has to dodge an array of bones from different directions- whilst trying to get through to Sans.

  
  
Anyway another fight scene ensues until Papyrus has to give up. He can't hit Sans directly nor can he aim for Gaster, because Sans just blocks any attacks that get close to him, he hand is shattered also so he has only half of his attacks to use.

  
  
He is soon surrounded by blue bones and has to watch as Gaster praises Sans, with Sans actually leaching off that praise. It gets worse as Gaster realises how painful it must be to watch the one monster who actually cared for Papyrus to now crave his attention- delightful for him not so much Papyrus.

  
  
To add salt to the injury, Gaster pulls Sans to his side and pats his head, commenting on how good he is. What really breaks the cake is watching Sans look so happy as he nuzzles into Gaster for comfort.

  
  
He feels defeated, not physically but his soul... is broken.

  
  
...Until Papyrus in a last ditch attempt to end this, throws a bone towards Gaster and seeing as though Sans is distracted the bone does hit Gaster- effectively killing him.

  
  
The bones around Papyrus dissolve so he lunges for Sans and huddles him close until he stops crying and attempting to kill him (which he can't do because of his emotional state).

  
  
Papyrus takes him home and begins the long process of healing his brother.

  
  
//

  
  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i'm sorry... but I truly cannot finish this (╥_╥)  
> I have to leave it... I have two projects going on at the moment and to be honest I wanna put my attention on those and not have to worry about this one.


End file.
